


In love or like with Two

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Multi chapters fan fic. Love triangle. Amu could be in love or in like with these two guys. She known both in her elementary school years. Could be following the anime. Not manga as I’ve never read it. Enjoy either way. I want my favorite couple to be presented in this fic. Which is reason why I’m writing it. This won’t be uploaded on my ff.net account.
Relationships: Hinamori Amu/Hotori Tadase, Hinamori Amu/Tsukiyomi Ikuto
Kudos: 5





	1. Where are you?

_ So in love or like with Two _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this idea, enjoy it either way minna. _

A young sixteen year old young women by the name of Amu Hinamori was nervously getting dressed. She would be meeting up with someone she known since her elementary school days. The one being Ikuto. The older cat like man was already in his early twenties. To be exact twenty one. She couldn’t wait to see him. 

He unexpectedly texted her hours ago. As it was unexpected she had to turn down another friend’s or crush’s invite to the movies that evening. It broke her heart she had done that. Honestly, she wanted to see Ikuto. The older handsome male had come back from England to Japan just two days ago.

“I had been told by Utau-san. He’s back home ..and he contacts me.” 

She tells herself aloud. Already satisfied with her outfit. Twirling as she brushes her long pink hair smiling in the mirror. Her heart beating unexpectedly. When thinking of him.

“How does he look these days?”

She wasn’t sure herself. Would find out soon as they meet up in an hour. Already dressed and satisfied she leaves her room. Letting her parents know she’d meet up with one of her friends.

“Don’t come home too late!” Her father tells her.

She knew the curfew time. At just 16 years old, she still had to obey and oblige to he parents rules. 

Amu leaves the house looking at the time. Her wrist watch read exactly 8pm. He should be in the park. Or alleyway where they used to meet up or bump into one another. In her younger days. Years ago! 

A young man in a loose comfortable clothes turns the corner. He smiles with a hot drink in hand looking up the sky. He would be meeting up with her.

A cute girl he known for long time. He couldn’t wait to see her. Mostly telling her he has returned for her. 

“I did tell her four years ago. When she was only 12 years old. How does she look this time?”

He was nervous but mostly eager to see her. He turns the corner to her house.It sure or aware she has left her house not to long ago. At the front door he knocks.

“Who is it this time?” Amu’s father says once he opens the door. 

He was shocked to see him. Smiling her welcomed the handsome smiling men inside. Shaking his hands showing respect. Amu’s mother comes out of the kitchen. She was happy to see him.

“When did you return dear?”

“I’ve been back for two days, Hinamori-san.” He answers. “I came by to see Amu. Is she around here?”

“She has left not to long ago. She just didn’t tell us who she would be seeing.”

“I invited her. I just wanted to see how she was doing since it’s been four years too.”

Amu’s father calls her up. He paces in the kitchen waiting for her to pick up the phone.

For Amu she was disappointed. Where could he be? Not aware he’s at her house. The young teenager runs to the park. Maybe he’s there now. 

She wasn’t satisfied he wasn’t in the alleyway. Same place she’d find him after they battled an egg that wasn’t fully innocent. 

Ikuto didn’t like his favorite girl wasn’t answering her parents. He texts her instead of calling her.

She stops her running soon as her phone beeps. A text from him. It read.

‘ _Where you’re at? I’m at your house. Come quick here.’_

She read it few times. Already sweating she sighed with relief. Least she knew where she had to go next.

Makes a run back to the house. Not even bothering to reply back to him. She’ll see him soon. Have him answer her questions. Why didn’t he just say he’d be going to her house.

“You’re still troublesome ...Ikuto.” She tells herself.

To be continued.

Leave positive or negative feedbacks. Which includes grammar issues or mistakes.

Laters :3


	2. Why is he here?

_ So in love or like with Two _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, or its characters. Just this idea, enjoy it either way minna._

Ikuto was aware she had read his text. He sighs putting his phone away, letting Mr. Hinamori know he's already contacted her through text. The older man sighs patting the older teen's shoulders. "Thank you, Ikuto-san. we're very grateful you're here with us too." The other two Hinamoris watched in awe. "You're a life saver, Ikuto-san." Amu's mother lets him know. Her true feelings of the older teenager since knowing him, years ago.

"Thank you very much. I'm just one of those great guys." He beams with a huge smile.

Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing. Seeing him in her family's living room. She coughed letting them know of her arrival. "You're here, Ikuto....could have waited for me elsewhere."

Ikuto looks her way. He sensed a relief and disappointment in the cute pinkette's voice, and body language. He goes up to her, giving her a tight hug. Her baby sister watched as stars beamed out of her eyes. The cute small girl shook her head. "Nee-chan, he was worried sick about you." 

"I'm sorry for his imposing here, mother, and father."

"It's no problem. We're just glad to see him." Her mother chimed in. "After few years now. He's gotten quite handsomer, don't you agree, Amu?"

Amu looked at him closely. Her pretty eyes widened as she ogled him. Ikuto knew what she was doing. He pulls her close holding her tight around her waist, with a smug look. "Yes, Amu, have I changed since our last time seeing each other?"

She shyly averted eye contact with him. Her heart thumping loudly as it's about to explode out of her chest. Sighing few times she swats his arms away from her slim waist.

"Yes..you're looking very handsome." She knew she wouldn't or couldn't lie about that.

"Where were you kids off to?" Amu's father asked.

"Yes Amu, where are we going?"

Amu sighs grabbing his arms. She sits him on the couch, looking over her watch. Knowing she had to break sudden news to him. To him out of all people. He wouldn't like what she'd tell him. 

"...s---someone's coming along too..."

Just as she's about to say who, the doorbell rings. Ami runs to the door answering it, without asking whom it was. As the door swung open, Ikuto looked at the direction. What caught his eyes was him. The him being the former prince of the guardian club. 

"He's coming along with us..."

"Hi everyone! How's everyone doing?"

A lock of blond hair sways Ikuto's way. He was a bit disappointed thinking it would just be himself and Amu. "Tadase, hello. I didn't think I'd see you this soon."

"Ikuto-niisan, I'm so glad to see you're back in Japan."

The two males gave each other fake smiles. As much as they enjoyed being like family, one thing always got in the way. In the form of a pink haired young girl. Her, being Amu Hinamori.

"Um, let's get going guys1"

Amu dragged each of their arms. Taking them out of the house too. Amu's mother had a good laugh. Her husband looking at his wife. "What's so hilarious?" Rose a brow when he asks her.

"You're not that dense! Honey, didn't you see how those two boys looked at each other.."

"Yes..what about it?"

"Ami, break it down."

"Papa, they like nee-chan."

Mr. Hinamori sighs a bit. Suddenly he panics about to follow them, His wife stops him shaking her head. "They're at that age. Just let them be."

She was right. At some point Amu would be coming to him asking for boy advice. Deciding on to just look out the window. The three teenagers were still out in the front lawn. "What's going on now?"

Amu tried calming the boys down. Once outside they started to pick a fight amongst each other. Who was deserving of taking her out? It all starts with that. The young teenager had enough as she stomps her foot on both males.

GIving them both a glare and explaining of why she's hanging with them. "I invited you two. To catch up, and to see how I feel for you two."

Ikuto and Tadase couldn't believe what they were hearing. Amu, likes both of them? Or maybe she was saying them to rile the boys a little more.

"You're both very important to me."

"Amu, I'm the one for you." Ikuto tells her, when winking.

Tadase slaps the older male's arms. "You're way too old for her!"

"Age isn't an issue. I'm a very mature older man. Right, Amu?" Ikuto looked at her again. He gives her a smug look and chuckled. "I'm in love with her. I know that's true..as for you, Tadase, you're just a friend for her."

The two boys continued bickering.

Amu wasn't sure what to do with them. Honestly she knew how she felt for them. Especially for the one guy that made her lose her mind 24/7.

To be continued.

Please leave positive or negative feedbacks. Especially, when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


End file.
